Ōgai Mori
is an ex-doctor and the leader of the Port Mafia. Appearance Mori appears to be a man on his 30s, with a fairly tall and slender physique. His gaze always seems to be tired and his eyes appears to be red; they also have a strange pattern on their pupils. His medium black hair is always swept back, leaving only two bangs to the front on each side. He wears an attire similar to Hirotsu, which consists on white gloves on his hands, a long trench black coat with a long red scarf over a dark open suit and a white buttoned shirt with a stripped tie, and pants and as well boots of the same black color. Alternatively, Mori wears a dark-colored open shirt with a loosen black tie under a white coat, white pants, and black shoes. Personality While initially showing himself as an ordinary, clumsy and worried old man, he later shows more about his true character, keeping his calm even when the other people trapped in Anne's room ran away, staying together with Atsushi and Tanizaki, and still maintaining his composure when the later was captured. Mori then later reveals that not only he is good with strategies and planning, but also a cruel and merciless person capable of infusing fear on his enemies. He is also shown to be quite the gentleman, being extremely polite to not only his allies, but to his enemies as well. Despite of being ruthless, he has shown a kind side to him: Mori is a good parent figure to Elise, taking good care of her and being extremely patient to her whimsical and mischievous nature; he also agreed to spare Kyouka for Ozaki's sake. And his subordinates keep him on high regard. Ability His ability, , hasn't been shown so far. Yet as for his abilities, he seems to be highly perceptive and possesses great reflexes, demonstrated when he noticed Lucy's key right before it attacked Atsushi who could only barely dodge, then later seeing through Atsushi and Tanizaki's strategy before telling the girl. He also possesses and incredibly strong murderous intent which froze Lucy and even Anne due to their fear of him. It is stated by Dazai that he is the 'Embodiment of Logic itself', considering how he keeps calm in any situation and being bound to exploit any apparent meaningless thing in order to beat his enemies. Background Prior to the start of the series, it is revealed on Chapter 30 that he was the one who killed the former leader of the Mafia and declared himself as the one to assume his position; being a 14-year-old Dazai the only witness. Plot Trivia * Being a strategist, he's read many works concerning game theory, and is an expert on the topic. * According to Fukuzawa, he seems to have an exceptional liking for young girls. * His preferred weapon is a scalpel. * He is based off Mori Ōgai, who wrote Vita Sexualis. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Users Category:Mafia members